Sherlock habla en sueños
by smile.in.love
Summary: Sherlock no puede parar su cerebro ni siquiera mientras duerme. Pero esta hiperactividad traerá unos buenos frutos. John..., mejor se deja llevar. Johnlock


**Sherlock habla en sueños**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Mist221b!**

**o.o.o**

Estabas acostumbrado a compartir la casa con Sherlock y, aun con sus excentricidades, era una vida que no querías cambiar. Pero compartir la cama con él era una odisea. La misma, de 1,50 x 1,80; recién comprada y, todo hay que decirlo, bastante cara porque…, la respuesta corta viene siendo Sherlock, la respuesta larga es porque le tienes muy consentido.

En fin, que la cama nueva era lo suficientemente grande como para que dos adultos tamaño medio, incluso dos Sherlock —no, uno estaba perfecto— cupieran con espacio de sobra. ¡Durmiendo como las personas, no atravesado sobre ti como si durmiera solo! Pero ni te molestaba ni te sorprendía, en el fondo.

En realidad, te despertaste sin ninguna razón y seguías despierto porque desapareció tu sueño. Sherlock, aunque pareciera mentira, dormía plácidamente recostado en tu vientre. Dormía, y eso ya era un logro.

Estabas esperando la llegada del sueño de nuevo, mirando al techo y enrollando algunos rizos del moreno en tus dedos, cuando te sobresaltaste por su voz.

— John…, John… —te llamaba pero, ¿cómo podía ser? Tenía los ojos cerrados, así que seguro que estaba soñando con algo. ¿Con qué soñaría Sherlock?

Él no volvió a hablar y tú, finalmente, conciliaste el sueño.

La luz de la mañana te despertó, aunque a Sherlock parecía no afectarle. Ahora podías verle con más claridad y, sin duda, era tan bello como a contraluz. Pero necesitabas ir al baño y no era tan ligero como aparentaba.

— Sherlock… —acariciaste su mejilla con el pulgar para intentar despertarle.

— Mmm, déjame —dio media vuelta sobre sí mismo y siguió durmiendo. Suspiraste.

— Sherlock, necesito salir —frotaste su espalda bajo la camiseta para que el calor le despertase. Bufó sonoramente, pero funcionó. Se levantó adormilado, chocando con todo, y desapareció tras la puerta, con la que primero también chocó. Te apresuraste a ir al baño, no aguantabas más.

Cuando saliste te dio hambre y fuiste a ver qué sorpresa te depararía ese día el frigorífico. Fue entonces cuando viste una manta abultada en el sofá. ¿Sherlock se habría dormido de nuevo? Pero tu preocupación constante hacia él te impidió pasar de largo. ¿Y si estaba enfermo? ¿Y si tenía fiebre y empeoraba? A tu preocupación se unió tu instinto de supervivencia. Sherlock enfermo…, no, por favor.

Le destapaste por donde, creíste, estaría su cabeza. Obviamente, estaba su trasero. Sacudiste tu cabeza sonriente.

Decidiste buscar su cabeza retirando la manta hacia atrás. La imagen era digna de una fotografía. De hecho, tomaste el móvil de la mesa y le hiciste una. Sherlock en posición fetal: establecer como — fondo de pantalla. Hecho.

Acercaste la palma de tu mano a su frente.

— No tiene fiebre, menos mal —respiraste aliviado.

— John… —volvió a llamarte. —Bajo la cama…

— ¿Qué? — ¿qué decía ahora este hombre? No siguió hablando. Bueno, ¿qué perdías mirando bajo la cama?

Pero bajo la cama no había nada. Volviste al salón.

— Sherlock…

— Mira mejor — ¿en serio estaba dormido? ¿No estaría tomándote el pelo? Volviste a mirar bajo la cama. Pero, ¿qué estabas buscando? Ni siquiera lo sabías.

Tumbado boca abajo, pasaste una mano por el suelo por si había algo que la falta de luz no te dejaba ver. Y diste con algo. ¡Venga ya! Fuiste de nuevo hasta tu compañero, pero tus ojos estaban fijos en lo que habías encontrado. Tanto, que casi tropiezas con tus propios pies.

— Veo que por fin lo has encontrado —levantaste la vista y encontraste que el detective estaba tumbado —para variar— y que te miraba con la cabeza invertida. — Te creía más rápido —saltó y se sentó en el centro del sofá. — ¿Y bien? –de piedra, estabas casi de piedra.

— Una alianza… ¿para mí? —el moreno rodó los ojos.

— Mira dentro. Viste que tenía algo grabado y lo leíste en voz alta:

«Sinceramente tuyo»

Se te cayó de las manos y rodó hasta la de Sherlock que, en contra de todo pronóstico, se arrodilló ante ti y, tomando tu mano sin resistencia, colocó la alianza de oro blanco en tu anular izquierdo.

Tú seguías ahí plantado como un Tótem. Sí, estabas saliendo con Sherlock, sí, habíais practicado sexo pero, por alguna razón, todavía no habías pensado en un anillo de compromiso. Compromiso… Tus exnovias estaban obsesionadas con él, quizá por eso apartaste ese concepto de esta relación…

— ¿Estás bien? Puedo devolverlo si no… —le besaste, tan rápido llegaste a sus labios que hasta te desestabilizaste. Pero ya estaban ahí sus brazos para sostenerte. No terminaste en el suelo por poco, aunque la posición de baile de los 80 no estaba mal; un poco vertiginosa, pero nada mal.

El beso terminó y, al abrir los ojos, ahí seguía él.

— ¿Me subes, por favor? —Estabas un poco —muy— avergonzado. Él sólo sonrió y te ayudó a ponerte de pie. — ¿Estabas todo el tiempo despierto?

— La mayor parte.

— Idiota —ahora fue él quien te besó, llevándote al sofá y haciéndote caer sobre él.

— John…

— Dime Sherlock.

— ¿Es obligatorio que nos casemos?

— Por supuesto que no, Sherlock, por supuesto que no. Sólo bésame —sonreíste.

— Eso sí puedo hacerlo —dijo con la ilusión en su cara. Y, por supuesto, te besó, y tú correspondiste sin ninguna duda.

Ojalá que esto no fuese un sueño. Y si lo fuese, que te quedaras durmiendo para siempre.

**o.o.o**

**¿Qué les parece? ¿Cómo podría John en pensar siquiera abandonar el 221B?**

**Imposible con cosas con ésta. Tan…, Sherlock XD**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado :D !**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo :3 !**


End file.
